Clandestino
by Yuuki-Heartfilia
Summary: ¿Y si te enamoraras del mejor amigo del chico que gusta de ti, quien casualmente también le gusta a tu amiga? ¿Y si tu amor fuera correspondido? Debería ser algo clandestino.


**¿Quién más pensaría que él, Gray Fullbuster, ahora estaba aproximándose a Lucy de manera casi peligrosa frente a toda la escuela con intenciones de besarla y demostrárselo a todos?** Y es que ambos se querían, porque sí, Lucy se lo había dicho con su cuerpo, sus palabras, sus acciones y todo meses atrás, mas lo suyo estaba jodidamente mal.

 _A Juvia le gustaba Gray._

 _Juvia era amiga de Lucy._

 _A Natsu le gustaba Lucy._

 _Natsu era el mejor amigo de Gray._

 _Gray y Lucy se gustaban._

Lo suyo había empezado por mera coincidencia varios meses atrás, cuando decidieron estudiar juntos para el examen que se les venía a la semana siguiente. El plan principal había sido estudiar también con Levy, mas la peliazulada había dicho a último momento que le había surgido algo y que no podría ir. Y ya que estaban ambos en lo de Lucy, aprovecharon para matar el tiempo estudiando.

Naturalmente comenzaron a juntarse para estudiar sólo ellos dos, pero esos encuentros comenzaron a llenarse de miradas curiosas hacia el otro, de latidos desenfrenados que los llevaron a gustarse mutuamente. Luego de que esto comenzara a pasar, y ya negando el hecho de que no podìan evitarlo, se resignaron a declararse y, para sorpresa de ambos, su amor fue correspondido.

¿Quién diría que lo habían podido ocultar todo este tiempo?

Se podría decir que eran una pareja clandestina, sí, porque tenían sus citas en otro pueblo, se excusaban para salir de clase uno detrás del otro y se besaban en los pasillos o en el baño, decían que estudiarían ese día en alguna casa pero terminaban ambos tendidos en el suelo y acariciándose, sin llegar a mucho, pero declarándose su amor con esos roces.

Lucy se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Gray tan cerca y se dio cuenta de que todos se habían volteado a verlos.

La respiración de Gray, oh, mierda, que cuando lo oía agitado se moría de placer. Imposible era para ella olvidar la noche anterior, cuando se había entregado al joven en cuerpo y alma.

Todo había comenzado con un simple e inocente juego de caricias en la casa de Gray, pero cuando se había dado cuenta ella ya estaba tendida en la cama y sin su blusa, a punto de deshacerse de su falda y él sin su remera y con su pantalón desabrochado, dejando ver cómo el bóxer cubría aquella virilidad que tanto amenazaba con explotar por ser reprimida.

Besos por aquí y besos por allá, lograron que el pecho de Lucy en un vaivén se encontrara siendo explorado por la boca de Gray y provocando en ella más que un suspiro. Y ni hablar cuando mandó su compostura a la mierda al sentir cómo él se colocaba sobre ella y rozaba con delicadeza su intimidad a medida que se divertía en su cuello dejando besos y creando marcas apenas visibles sólo para él.

Gray, por su lado, tampoco podía olvidar los rasguños que tenía en su espalda y podía jurar que aún oía a Lucy gritar su nombre y soltar gemidos en su oído porque él los provocaba.

El joven se detuvo en el acto de demostrar que amaba a la rubia y, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo llegaba su mejor amigo y se congelaba ante la escena que veía, al igual que Juvia, quien amenazaba con soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal. Carajo, sí, estaba jodidamente mal e iba a sacrificar su felicidad por ver feliz a su mejor amigo, por ver feliz a la chica que lo perseguía locamente. Se separó apenas y miró a Lucy, quien bajó la mirada y retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Oe, Natsu —comenzó diciendo, separándose de Lucy y dirigiéndose hacia su mejor amigo para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza—, quita esa cara, te ves más feo de lo normal.

Y así comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hacia su salón de clase con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando a más de uno confundido y sin saber qué había pasado, incluso la misma Lucy no sabía qué pasaría ahora.

—¡Gray-sama, espere a Juvia!—chilló la otra, hirviendo a más no poder la sangre de la rubia y deseando estrangularla con sus propias manos. La peliazulada siguió a Gray y se colgó de su brazo para la mala suerte del pobre, pero cuando se giró a ver a Juvia con una sonrisa, desvió su mirada hacia la rubia que observaba la escena con todo lo contrario a una sonrisa.

Por eso mismo le guiñó un ojo.

Y por eso también Lucy comprendió que esta noche debían estudiar juntos.


End file.
